1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unit for developing exposed photographic paper, the unit having several baths arranged one after the other and a drying chamber, through which the photographic paper runs continuously for developing and drying.
2. Prior Art
It is known, when developing exposed photographic paper, to pass several sheets of this parallel to one another through the individual baths and drying chamber for the developing and drying process. However, this not only necessitates a relatively long time and equipment which requires a correspondingly large amount of space, but also requires a number of parallel strips of photographic paper to be processed simultaneously. This also means, however, that exposed photographic paper can only be developed economically in large units or quantities, in which case not only should larger quantities be processed but this should also occur practically without interruption.
The object of the invention is to provide a unit for the development of exposed photographic paper, which is also suitable for processing smaller quantities, even when these are irregular and are therefore fed intermittently.